The wish that ruined it all
by Cain Loasa
Summary: The wish that Finn and Jake made to destroy the Lich ruined everyone's life, but when a mysterious character saves Marceline from a vampire slayer they are all plunged into a adventure that makes no sense. Who is guy really, and what is hidden in his dark past?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure time just Trenitus

Marceline lazily floated to her house in the pale moonlight and she was silently cursing Finn and Jake for the wish they made. At first she would have been able to walk among other people without feeling like an outcast, but ever since the land of Ooo was turn human and modern that's the only thing she felt like. That wasn't even the worst part, the worst part was her need for blood, she didn't think she would ever get used to the metallic taste, but she needs the damned stuff to survive. When Marceline reached out open her front door she heard something move behind her, she spun around at vampiristic speed, but she didn't see anyone. Then she felt the wind rush past her a dagger plunged itself into a tree near her.  
"Dude, what the hell is the matter with you?" She heard a guy whisper

"Sorry, clumsy me, I'll stay out of your way." She heard a quieter voice

"Trenutis just stay the hell out of my way." The other guy told Trenutis  
A tall, muscular guy in his mid to late 40's climbed out of the bushes in front of her, aimed a crossbow at her unbeating heart, but he never got to use it as a another guy tackled him from behind. The other guy looked like was in his early to mid twenties, and he was at a serious disadvantage against the older guy who soon over powered him. Marceline quickly jumped in, pulled the older gut off of Trenutis, and slammed him the nearest tree.  
"Leave and never come back or else I'll kill you." Marceline hissed  
"Marceline!" Finn yelled as he charged at Trenutis  
"Finn wait!" She yelled but it was too late  
Finn's sword flew down at Trenutis but it just bit dirt.  
"Kid, leave the fighting to the adults." Trenutis told Finn coldly from beside him  
Finn swung again but Trenutis batted his sword away. He followed through with a leg sweep and snatched Finn's sword from him. Trenutis unsteadily walked towards the guy and Marceline, he gently moved Marceline out of the way, and let the older guy move away from the tree.  
"Let's settle this the old fashioned way." Trenutis told him  
"Okay, loser dies." The older guy tells him  
"Sure, fair play no dirty tricks." Trenutis told him  
The older guy quickly drew his sword and swung at him. Trenutis easily step out of the way as the older guys sword buried itself deep into a tree in front of him, Trenutis stepped forward and kick the older guy back.  
"Learn this Govian, never swing at me." Trenutis told him  
Govian grimaced as he tried to get to his sword, but Trenutis blocked him.  
"Let's make this fair." Trenutis told Govian while taking both swords and tossing them to the side "Lets just use our fist."  
Govian looked at his hands as if he didn't know how to use them by themselves, and Trenutis punched in the stomach and kicked his knee. Govian went down with a cry and then a grunt. Before Govian could get up Trenutis picked him back up and slammed against the nearest tree. Blood splattered over his hand as an outcropping tree branch stabbed through Govian heart, Marceline licked her lips at the sight of Govian's blood but before she could drink any Trenutis caught some of the freshest blood into a strange container. Marceline looked at Trenitus as he started to quickly mix a strange purple powder into the blood then he tossed it to Marceline, when she took a sip of the blood she could explain the flavor, it didn't taste rotten and metallic like usual but it tasted sweet and fruity. She was about to ask him about until she saw him easily pick up Govian's limp body and tossed it down the hill, when it hit the river bed it was instantly whisked away by the strong currents, and when Trenitus turned towards Marceline again he seems 4000 years older literally.

"You okay Trenutis?" Marceline asked him

"I don't know I don't feel so good." Trenutis told her before passing out

Marceline caught him as he fell but she was caught off guard as his weight was more than she expected and she fell to ground with him. Finn tried to pull Trenutis off of Marceline but he wasn't even strong enough to budge him an inch. Finn backed up as Marceline shoved her hands between Trenitus and herself and she gently moved him off of herself. Trenitus flopped off of her to her side as the Flame Princess who was now just a 15 year old teen girl who amber orange hair, and a fiery temper to match her old self. She had taken up the name Fiona Periwinkle, she still loved Finn even though he had destroyed most of their kingdoms, but he had gotten rid of the lich that had plagued the land of Ooo for so long. After Marceline got up she pulled Trenitus to his feet, had Finn open the door to her house and she laid Trenitus onto her bed.

"What happened?" Fiona asked Marceline

"This guy Govian had jumped out of the bushes behind me, he was about to shoot me when Trenitus tackled him from behind, and then that when Finn came along." Marceline told her

"I owe him an apology then." Finn commented

"Yes you do owe him a huge apology, but you got to wait until he wakes up." Marceline told him

"Okay just call me when he wakes up." Finn told her

"Okay, I might do that, but then again I might not." She replied without really looking at him

"I guess we'll see you later Marceline." Finn told her

Finn and Fiona walked out of Marceline's house and she was sure that they were gone she walked over to the kitchen and quickly made herself and Trenitus some tomato soup. After she sat down in a chair by her bed, she started to feed Trenitus, but after a few minutes of Trenitus not taking any of it she just placed his bowl down and drank her tomato soup. She looked around for anywhere else to sleep since Trenitus was in her bed, after a while she found herself staring at Trenitus and thinking about how warm her bed be right now with a body already in it. She tried to think of something else but when a cold chill went down her spine she quickly jumped into the bed with Trenitus. She wrapped her arms around him, when she took a shallow breath she smell Trenitus's scent she smelled the scent of earth and an animalistic scent she could really place. She soon fell asleep with Trenitus's strong scent still running through her head.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Marceline woke up she still felt Trenitus beside her in the bed, she smiled at the thought of him always being like this, and when she tried to get up she felt his arm around her. Since she didn't want to wake him up she moved slowly, inching to the side of the bed, but she wasn't paying close enough attention until she fell out onto the floor. She cursed under her breath as she floated to her bathroom where she proceeded to get into the shower, but as she was lathering her hair with a fruit scented shampoo that she had at random chosen from the shop in town, she heard movement a knock on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, Trenitus what's up?" Marceline asked him

"I'm just saying thanks for helping me last night, and that I'm leaving before anything else bad happens." He replied

Marceline jumped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around herself, and yelled for him to wait as she opened the bathroom door. She still wasn't really paying attention until she ran into Trenius, Marceline almost fell to the ground hard, but he quickly grabbed her by the towel which he thought of securely. When the towel started to slip as well Trenitus quickly wrapped his arms around Marceline waist.

"You were saying?" Trenitus asked her

"I was saying you can't leave, not with everyone out there if someone finds that body and pins it to you they'll most likely find you." Marceline replied

"Okay, but where am I going to sleep?" Trenitus asked her

"In my bed with me like last night." Marceline replied

"Want your towel back?" Trenitus asked her

"No I'm good, and what are you trying to say, don't you like my body?" Marceline asked him

"No, I think your body is amazing, but I don't want to give you the wrong impression about me." Trenitus replied

"Ah, what a gentleman you are." Marceline remarked "What 'bout going outside?"

"Sure, but don't forget your sweater, it's the daytime you know." Trenitus replied

"Yeah, we don't need me bursting into flames now do we." Marceline laughed "Have you seen my bra and panties?"

"Yeah, they're in the bathroom I'll go get them." Trenitus replied

He didn't even let her answer before he ran out of the bedroom, to the bathroom where he picked up Marceline's undergarments, and back to the bedroom. As he was doing so he crashed into Marceline, as they fell they got tangled up in each other, but Trenitus spun to where he was landing flat on his back and Marceline was safely laying on top of him.

"Are you okay?" Trenitus asked her

"If you wanted to lay with me all you had to do was ask." Marceline laughed

After awhile of just laying there Trenitus noticed that Marceline was blushing a little bit and it made him wonder. Marceline got up, took her undergarments from him, and slipped them on. As she was searching her house for a pair of pants there was a knock on the door.

"One second" Marceline shouted

"I got it Marce." Trenitus told her as he quickly walked to the door before she could protest

When he opened the door he found a pink haired girl around Finn's age impatiently tapping her foot, which he found a little bemusing seeing that he could use her head as an arm rest.

"Can I help you?" Trenitus asked her

"Yes you may, is Marceline home?" The girl asked him

"Let's get this straight, may specifies that I would want to help you, but I said can, it specifies the ability to help you." Trenitus told the girl candidly "Let's just wonder if I said I couldn't help you, what would you say?"

"How dare you speak to me this way-." The girl started but she stop when she noticed Trenitus was smiling

"Calm down, I'm just yanking your chain." Trenitus told her "Marce, there a girl at the door asking for you."

Marceline's head appeared by the side of the door with toothbrush in her mouth.

"Hey, Paris what's up?" Marceline asked her

"I was wondering if you were free tonight to come to the royal ball." Paris told her

"Why would I want to, the townspeople hate me." Marceline replied

"No they don't, they're just used to the new you." Paris replied

"It sounds like fun, I've been invited to a ball before mainly because I had no one to go with, but you never know." Trenitus replied

Marceline looked from Trenitus to Paris and back to Trenitus, and in the end she just let out a sigh.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'm going for Trenitus." Marceline replied

Paris handed her an invite, but before she left she got onto the tips of her toes and whispered into Marceline's ear. "You have a cute boyfriend Marceline, and I really you have fun at the ball."

As Paris skipped away humming to herself, Trenitus closed the door slowly, and turned towards Marceline who zipping up a sweater that looked a few sizes too big for her.

"What she tell you?" Trenitus asked her

"Don't worry 'bout it Trenitus, we should go for a walk before we have to go to her ball." Marceline replied

"Yeah, fresh air… that sounds like a good idea." Trenitus replied

Marceline took his hand as he opened the door, she led him through the forest around her house until they emerged in a clearing where no light really touched the ground instead it was illuminated by several lanterns, and Trenitus watched as Marceline stripped down to her undergarments and jumped into the lake. When she resurfaced a few seconds later she turned to Trenitus.

"Are you just going to admire me or are going to join me, but either way I'm fine." Marceline asked Trenitus

Trenitus smiled as he kicked off his shoes, took off his shirt and socks, and jumped into the water splashing Marceline in the process. When he resurfaced she splashed him back, he then quickly went back underwater, and resurfaced under Marceline picking her up on her shoulders. She quickly crossed her legs over his chest, and she grabbed his hands as he placed them on her legs.

"Don't you dare throw me off." Marceline threatened

"Why would I ever do that when I could just dunk you?" Trenitus asked her

Marceline was about to say something but she fell into the water as Trenitus sunk downwards. When they resurfaced she wasn't even able to start yelling since Trenitus kissed her gently making her blushed deeply, but when she noticed that Trenitus was swimming towards the shore she chased after him. When Marceline hit the ground she ran straight at Trenitus who stopped her in a hug when she got close enough and their lips met for the second time, and when their lips parted Marceline's cheek were as red as a tomato.

"Maybe you could show me around the forest?" Trenitus asked her

"There isn't much to see," Marceline replied as she picked up her clothes "It took us an hour to get here, that's another hour getting back, about 45 minutes to an hour to get ready, and 30 minutes to get to the ball, that's with us arriving late."

Trenitus couldn't help but laugh at what Marceline was doing.

"What's so funny?" Marceline asked him

"For not wanting to go to this ball in the first place, you sure are keeping good track of time." Trenitus told her

"It's really for the ball, there is an ice cream shop that opens around midnight and I want to take you there." Marceline replied

Trenitus smiled as he took Marceline's hand and led her back to her house. When they got into her house Trenitus went into the bathroom, washed his face and hair, and when he returned to Marceline's bedroom she was unsuccessfully to get her pants off.

"Could you help me real quick?" Marceline asked him

Trenitus walked over to her, grabbed the sides of pants by the belt loops and yanked downwards. While he was successful with getting her pants down her underwear came with it, but she didn't seem to mind.

"I was planning to wear a long dress anyway, so I don't mind." Marceline told him

"Take your time, I'm ready, so I'm just waiting for you." Trenitus replied

Marceline shook her head as she walked into her closet, and after a few seconds she reappeared with at least 4 dresses. She placed the dresses side by side on the bed where Trenitus could see them, but she was confused when he laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Marceline asked him

"If you want my opinion on a dress, I can't help you when they are laid out on a bed, and it helps if they were on you." Trenitus told her

Marceline shook her head as she picked up the dresses and headed in to the bathroom again.

"Okay this first dress, it might be a little too frilly you, hell, I hate frills screw this dress." Marceline laughed "Now this dress is good."

When Marceline walked out of the bathroom she was wearing a red satin dress that hugged her waist while still letting her move her legs freely. The red made her skin stand out to its paleness, but it wasn't too dark to where people didn't notice her eyes.

"It fits nicely, but I don't need people staring." Trenitus laughed

"You're right, help me out please?" Marceline asked him

Trenitus shook his head in disbelief as he walked over to Marceline, he wiggled his hands between the dress and Marceline's body, and he slowly moved his hand downward as Marceline wiggled her body and soon she was stepping out of the dress. She took the dress from him, told him to go sit back down, and disappeared back into the bathroom. Trenitus shook his head finally realizing that what he had before had already spelled doom for him.

"Okay this is the only other dress I'm going to show you." Marceline told him as she came out of the bathroom

David smiled as he looked at Marceline, she was wearing a dress that was an earthy green color that sat on her body, but it didn't squeeze her body.

"From the look on your face you're very pleased with my dress?" Marceline asked him

All David did was walk over to Marceline, kiss her lips, and pinched her rear. Marceline squeaked in surprise but she continued to return his kiss until his lips left hers leaving her wanting more.

"We should get to Paris' ball, fashionable late I like, but just plain late is disrespectful." Trenitus told her

Marceline laughed as she took Trenitus' hands and they walked to Paris' ball.


End file.
